Mr. Krabs
Mr. Krabs (full name: Eugene Harold Krabs) is a major character and (from time-to-time) the secondary antagonist in the TV animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is always obsessed with money, convinced it is a living thing, and is therefore selfish and greedy. The real reason for his obsession with money was because that during his childhood, he came from a poor family. While he was best friends with Plankton, he had to wear old rags for clothes and they were often teased at grade school. He was born on November 30, 1942. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs's overall characterization has become more and more negative. Sometimes, he becomes the villain in some episodes of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse, than Plankton himself. After the movie version of the series released (specifically 4th season), Mr. Krabs' role as a father figure to SpongeBob is pretty much completely destroyed, and he is pretty much considered a full-blown Protagonist Villain now. He has a recurring tendency to exploit his employees and even exhibits sadism towards Plankton upon the latter's defeat. For a very good example of Mr. Krabs as a prominent antagonist, one should watch the episode Born Again Krabs (though he does show signs of redemption near the end) - another good episode to consider is Jellyfish Hunter and One Coarse Meal - which all show Mr. Krabs being at his worst. The explanation of his antagonistic nature was his obsession with money eventually drove him insane, which flanderization of his personality in post-movie seasons clearly shows this. A hideous, demonic version of Mr. Krabs that appeared for one second in an episode of the show and now is seen frequently in videos on the internet is Moar Krabs, reflects his monstrous nature and indifferent to suffering toward anyone and anything but money. Notable Crimes / Misdeeds Due to his popularity many people find it hard to see Mr. Krabs as an outright antagonist and in fairness he doesn't always show himself as one - however he has done some nasty things in the show, some of the more notable are as follows: *Making his employees at the Krusty Krab pay him for their services, which is a hint of extortion or swindling. *In the Patty Caper, Mr. Krabs steals the Krabby Patty's most important ingredient to avoid having to pay for it. He then orders SpongeBob to investigate all his friends, and when they, even Plankton, are proven innocent, Mr. Krabs to protect himself accuses the crime on SpongeBob. However because of one mistake (accidentally holding the secret ingredient) Mr. Krabs is found responsible and arrested for his crimes and was forced to give out free Krabby Patties all day while the cops made him watch. *In Nasty Patty, Mr. Krabs assumes that a health inspector is a fake one wanting to get free food. He decides to make an old rotten toxic patty to hurt the Health Inspector and blackmails SpongeBob to either help him or be fired. When Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob poison the health inspector they realize quickly afterwards that the inspector is real and Mr. Krabs tries desperately to frame the crime on SpongeBob but it later turns out that the health inspector survived because he actually choked on a fly; not eat the patty. *In Atlantis Squarepantis, he tried to scam money out of people going to the Bikini Bottom museum on the day it was supposed to be free. *In the short Endless Summer, Mr. Krabs is trying to make global warming even worse to make temperatures rise drastically, just to make more money for the public pool he opened. *He copies a dollar bill into a printing machine that creates hundreds of copied images of dollars. This is called "counterfeiting," which is extremely illegal. *In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he makes Sandy pay more money to see the grand opening of The Krusty Krab 2 than everyone else most likely because she is a land animal, which is illegal segregation and/or discrimination. Or ''he could just have let Mrs. Puff, who had said she paid less than Sandy, get in a little cheaper because of the feelings he has for her. *Mr. Krabs has also stolen many, many items throughout the series. *He decides to charge SpongeBob and Squidward for extra expenses to the most unfair reasons, including existing, talking, and standing which they both must do to do their jobs. Squidward decides to go on strike, while SpongeBob is too naive to realize what a strike is and is misguided by his stable obedience to Mr. Krabs. *He forces SpongeBob to pay him often, and SpongeBob is either too naive or generous to realize he is being scammed. SpongeBob mentions he paid Mr. Krabs $100 per hour at the beginning of his career rather than Mr. Krabs paying him. SpongeBob is actually also underpaid in the episode ''Bummer Vacation, SpongeBob claims he earns less than 10 cents for a year. (Inconsistent, since he is seen paying SpongeBob what is presumably a standard employee's salary in Squeaky Boots and Skill Crane.) In Plankton's Good Eye, he was seen talking to Spongebob about him getting less money for his new promotion (usually, a promotion would mean Spongebob earning "more" money rather than getting less). *Mr. Krabs pays his employees in Wacky Bucks, which aren't usable as money. (This occurs in only one episode and is considered inconsistent by some, since he is seen paying them in real money in other episodes.) *Uses a sealion to terrify customers into overpaying Krabby Patties. *He drives Plankton to attempting suicide in One Coarse Meal by terrifying him in a costume of his daughter (Plankton is afraid of whales). * In Sweet and sour Squid, Plankton is about to be arrested for Squidward's crime (playing his clarinet and annoying everyone in town) and Mr. Krabs prevents Spongebob from telling the truth, telling him to "let the law enforcement run its course", leaving Plankton to be arrested for a crime he didn't even commit. Antagonistic Side Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side and plays a villainous role, along with his rival Plankton, and one of his employees Squidward to his extreme greed mostly because he's the villain side in conning and criminality. Although, possibly due to his pathetic tantrum AND remorse in the episode "Born Again Krabs," it might be possible that he is less of a criminal and more of a spoiled brat who doesn't know any better. Season 1 *''Pizza Delivery: He antagonized Squidward by making him deliver the Krusty Krab Pizza with SpongeBob. This marks the first time Mr. Krabs acted antagonistic. *Squeaky Boots: He took SpongeBob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise hallucination forced him to tell the truth (similar to the Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart"), eating them, and at the end of the episode, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots. *Arrgh!: Mr. Krabs gets SpongeBob and Patrick to be pirates and help him find the Flying Dutchman's treasure. The two eventually see that Mr. Krabs was using their gameboard as a map and that he wanted the treasure for himself. Season 2 *Bubble Buddy: Makes Squidward serve to Bubble Buddy. Later he joins Squidward and everyone else in popping Bubble Buddy because SpongeBob had paid Krabs in (worthless) bubble-money for expensive services and food until they found out he was alive. *Patty Hype: Takes over SpongeBob's Pretty Patties stand so he can earn money (even though he and Squidward laughed at Spongebob earlier about the pretty patties). However, the Pretty Patties turned out to have side effects that angered the customers and they chased Mr. Krabs back and forth, even though it was SpongeBob who sold them the patties. *Life of Crime: Steals various objects from people and lies to SpongeBob and Patrick about borrowing. The lesson he taught them caused them to fight after a candy bar incident and the lollipop incident (Patrick also accused the policemen). *The Smoking Peanut: Mr. Krabs steals Clamu's pearl and abuses Free Day. SpongeBob believed he was the one who did it, but it was Patrick who became the scapegoat and people threw peanuts at him as revenge. When the zookeepers explain Mr. Krabs angered Clamu by stealing her pearl (containing a baby clam), the people instead throw peanuts at Mr. Krabs. *Graveyard Shift: Made his employees work 24 hours without a break or hiring extra employees for the night shift (much to Squidward's dismay). *Sailor Mouth: He used foul language along with SpongeBob and Patrick after explaining to them about swearing and was about to punish them by making them paint the restauraunt. This only began however when he stubbed his foot and lost his temper from the pain. *Jellyfish Hunter '':Tricks SpongeBob into collecting jellyfish. SpongeBob soon discovers that Mr. Krabs is squeezing jelly out of them so more jelly krabby patties can be made at the cost of their lives. The jellyfish are set free and sting Mr. Krabs all at once, burning and electrocuting his body. He has no choice but to take jelly off the menu. This is the first time in the series that he crosses the Moral Event Horizon . *''Squid's on Strike: Forcefully charges his employees for their "slacking", even though the stuff they did on the slacking list were needed to do their jobs, fired both of them, and got them to work for him "forever" in compensation for SpongeBob destroying the Krusty Krab (in reality in eternity with only their skeletons). Season 3 *The Algae's Always Greener: Tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula in the "Mr. Plankton" universe. *My Pretty Seahorse: Mr. Krabs tried to get rid of Mystery (in which SpongeBob tries to hide her from him and Squidward). He told SpongeBob about a story about losing a friend (actually a dollar he spent on soda) which guilted SpongeBob into releasing Mystery into the wild. While he was almost proud about getting rid of Mystery, Squidward told Mr. Krabs that Mystery ate his money. With no other choice, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob tried to get Mystery back. It should be noted that Mr. Krabs wished for Mystery to be given up as he noticed she was not enjoying her unnatural surroundings and did console Spongebob when he tearfully gave up Mystery stating he had done the right thing for her. *Nasty Patty: Leads SpongeBob into making a Nasty Patty, because he thought the health inspector in his restaurant was a phony. He along with SpongeBob try to get rid of the "body" which was still alive, getting the health inspector injured more and more. *One Krabs's Trash: Mr. Krabs tries to take back a soda-drinking hat he sold to SpongeBob after hearing about its price. He scares SpongeBob out of it with a paper ghost, defiles a grave, and fights an army of skeletons to get it back, only to find out it was worthless. *Can You Spare A Dime?: Accuses Squidward for stealing his first dime, until SpongeBob shakes him. He then accuses Squidward for putting the dime in his pants at the end of the episode. *Wet Painters: Messes with SpongeBob and Patrick by scaring them into thinking the paint they were using was permanent and tells them if any paint got onto anything but wall, he would chop their butts off. After they get some on his first dollar, he licks it off and confesses his lie and that it comes off with saliva and laughs while the two walk out angriliy. He ruins Spongebob and Patrick's work by laughing about his own joke, causing saliva to hit the walls. It was noted that his first dollar came from his childhood. *Clams: He throws away the food, made SpongeBob and Squidward stay in the fishing boat, and holds them hostage to get back his millionth dollar from a giant clam. It gets worse when he refuses to take another dollar Squidward had. He gets his dollar back after trading his body with the clam. *Born Again Krabs: Tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However - after realizing it wasn't a dream - he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. Even Squidward was horrified that Mr. Krabs would sell SpongeBob's soul especially when SpongeBob defended Krabs. *Krabby Land: Creates a bogus theme park and masquerades as a clown so he can collect children's money. This brings SpongeBob to tears, and the children beat Mr. Krabs up and take his money after finding out he didn't care one bit about them, only their money. Season 4 *Fear of a Krabby Patty: Makes the Krusty Krab open for 24 hours, making Squidward upset, and SpongeBob fearing Krabby Patties (although he conquered his fear by sleep). He then decides that 23 hours a day is enough. **This is the second time he kept the restaurant open for 24 hours; the first time was in '''Graveyard Shift'. However, unlike in aforementioned episode, he stays at the Krusty Krab with his employees, thus suffering from the same lack of sleep that they do. *''Krusty Towers: Plagiarises the law of the hotel he visited into the Krusty Towers making Squidward miserable. Squidward quit and returned as a customer ragging Mr. Krabs the same way he did with him. At the end of the episode, he decides to build a hospital making Squidward miserable again. *Bummer Vacation: Keeps SpongeBob away from the Krusty Krab to avoid paying a fine, eventually leaving him lost in the forest. Doing so, he managed to save five cents - more than what SpongeBob makes in a year. *Born To Be Wild: Invites the Mild Ones to the Krusty Krab much to SpongeBob's chagrin. Counts as an antagonism because SpongeBob still mistook the Mild Ones as the Wild Ones. Season 5 *Money Talks: Does not listen to his money when they want to be spent on objects. He also kicks an elderly couple out of their seat after being bribed by a fish who wanted the seat. This also episode shows that he has sold his soul to many demons, depressing the Flying Dutchman. He also sold his soul to SpongeBob because he was five cents short on payday. *The Krusty Sponge: Mr. Krabs makes Squidward cook spongey patties (rotten patties), thus poisoning the customers and bringing himself to court. He made squidward ride the judge around on a train to pay. *What Ever Happened To SpongeBob?: He forced SpongeBob to leave Bikini Bottom forever (along with Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick). Season 6 *Penny Foolish: Mr. Krabs sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 dollar bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of insanely breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector. *Patty Caper: He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99) and tried to frame Spongebob for it to the police. As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watch it go down. *Growth Spout: He steals numerous food items from characters' houses. Though he only does so to satisfy Pearl's extreme hunger. *Plankton's Regular: Grows jealous of Plankton having a regular customer (even though he gets way more), and tries to steal his secret recipe. It was later revealed that the "customer" was only eating at the Chum Bucket to get paid, and Plankton started crying over his failure once again while Mr. Krabs watched with joy. *Krabby Kronicle: Creates a newspaper and makes SpongeBob write lies about people, ruining their lives. SpongeBob tries to stop him but Mr. Krabs threatens to take away his spatula. Soon Mr. Krabs' scheme is found out, and an enraged crowd steals his money. However, one dollar is left behind and he puts it on the newspaper printer creating counterfeit cash. This is another example of him crossing the Moral Event Horizon . *The Slumber Party: Makes SpongeBob spy on Pearl and her friends. Pearl's party is ruined and Mr. Krabs was forced to spend his money for a new party at Goo Lagoon. *Krusty Krushers: Puts SpongeBob and Patrick in danger of being killed by huge wrestlers so he can earn the $1,000,000 prize. However at the end of the fight, SpongeBob and Patrick choose wrestle camp instead, much to Mr. Krabs' dismay. *No Hat for Pat: Made a fortune when Patrick kept falling on his face, disappointing SpongeBob. Eventually, he made Patrick fall into a bucket of spiny sea urchins and while Squidward was falling, he charged the customers more money to watch them ''both ''get hurt. People took their money back, because only Squidward was hurt and not Patrick. Also, he made Patrick cry by firing him and taking his Krusty Krab hat away. Season 7 *Greasy Buffoons: He and Plankton sell customers greasy food (mostly just grease period). This eventually turns people (including Patrick) into overweight, mindless zombies. SpongeBob calls a health inspector, resulting in both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket being shut down until the grease was cleaned up. *Kracked Krabs: Mr. Krabs charged everyone $1 per footstep as shown in a video tape. *One Coarse Meal: On descovering Plankton's crippling fear of whales, Mr. Krabs dresses up as Pearl and terrorizes Plankton for 17 days. He scares Plankton into being too scared to eat dinner, having nightmares, and even trying to commit suicide. This is the worst thing Krabs has ever done as unlike his other schemes he had nothing to gain from it, business or money wise. It was shown he was cruely enjoying, even laughing at Plankton's anguish and responded gleefully and uncaringly when informed Plankton was trying to kill himself. This episode has even caused many fans to believe that Krabs has crossed the Moral Event Horizon. **Although Mr. Krabs seems to gets a taste of his own medicine when Plankton finds out that it's him dressed up as Pearl and Plankton finds out that Mr. Krabs has a fear of mimes, but then it's revealed that it was staged and he was never scared of mimes. *The Play's The Thing: Mr. Krabs made money by letting customers throw objects and food at his employees. *The Cent of Money: Mr. Krabs uses Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exhaustion, all the while completely ignoring or writing off the poor animal's suffering, and distracts SpongeBob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill. **This is arguably another candidate for Mr. Krabs crossing the Moral Event Horizon. *The Curse of the Hex: Refused to let Madame Hagfish have a krabby patty and takes away the krabby patties SpongeBob made for Madame Hagfish. *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa: Mr. Krabs gives away SpongeBob and Patrick's secret hideout by turning it into an amusement park ride. Most of the people had a severe accident and Mr. Krabs was arrested. Season 8 *Drive Thru: Destroys the Krusty Krab by destroying several walls to make very poor and shabby drive thru windows. Mr. Krabs cries of this. **Technically, this was more an act of greed and stupidity than villainy. *Barnacle Face: Decides not to help Pearl with her barnacle problem. It was soon revealed that he used krabby patty grease to make the soap used by Pearl, thus revealing the cause for the barnacle problem. He loses his diamonds because of this and tries to run after Pearl for his diamonds. *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom: Steals growth serum from Sandy's house so he could test it on a Krabby patty to increase the success in his business. This results in a monstrous krabby patty creature wreaking havoc. *InSPONGEiac: Snaps at SpongeBob and being picky at his work, like too much mustard (101%) and saying the way that he filps krabby patties is wrong and kicks him out to get some sleep for he believes he's wasting his profits, claiming that he'd be broke in 411 years. *Hello Bikini Bottom:'' When Colonel Carper promotes SpongeBob and Squidward to become a band, Mr. Krabs steals this band for the money they would bring in. He also steals his sound equipment (since his equipment was sabotaged) and takes things from several other people. Basically, he denies Squidward and SpongeBob their happiness (Squidward from performing in concerts and SpongeBob from the Krusty Krab - since he sold it). Season 9 *''Squid Baby: Doesn't show sympathy for Squidward who was suffering from "Head-go-boom-boom-itis." *Safe Deposit Krabs: Tried to take money from the Bikini Bottom Bank, but was kicked out twice. Then he got locked into the money safe becoming savage from hallucinations. *SpongeBob You're Fired: Fires SpongeBob to save a nickel. He later relents and rehires SpongeBob after his own horrendous cooking almost destroys his business (he solves the nickel problem by installing a pay toilet). Battle For Bikini Bottom *He has a large posession of Golden Spatulars which he knows are needed for Bikini Bottom to be saved, but refuses to let Spongebob have them unless he trades them for a large quantity of shiny objects. *When Spongebob reluctantly disagrees to give him a hard earned Golden Spatular, Mr. Krabs makes Spongebob's break time at work -5 minutes, effectvely meaning he has no break and has to work an extra 5 minutes. *After having bought all the Golden Spatulars Mr. Krabs has, the player can still talk with him. However he only ever says the one thing; "The only good robot is the one that's givin' me them shiny objects". This is a subtle reference to the possibility that Mr. Krabs thinks of Spongebob as a robot which is actually another word for slave. In other media Mr. Krabs has been portrayed as a villain in many Youtube Poops (most notably Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Bloodlust), as well in a Robot Chicken episode. Robot Chicken In an episode of the series ''Robot Chicken, SpongeBob finds out that Mr. Krabs has been feeding his customers krabby patties that are made from crab meat and a variety of other sea creatures (such as tuna and squid). Mr. Krabs is ultimately defeated when the customers, along with Squidward and Patrick, beat him to death. Trivia *In the episode Jellyfish Hunters, Mr. Krabs demands more jellyfish from SpongeBob, upon which he begins to repeat the words "more", which is eventually followed by a grotesque image of Mr. Krabs with his claws raised up. The image is commonly featured and parodied in YouTube Poops and has been dubbed "Moar Krabs". *Despite Plankton being the main antagonist of the series, he is considerably more likable than Mr. Krabs to fans in the later seasons where Mr. Krabs' greedy nature increases due to flanderization, much like much other characters as well. **Of course, this flanderization exposed Krabs' madness completely, to the point sometimes he made other people suffer or annoyed, includes his own daughter Pearl (to the point she lashes her anger even toward SpongeBob). *Mr. Krabs is voiced by Clancy Brown, who also plays other villains, most notably: **Lex Luthor in the DCAU and other DC animated works. **Long Feng in Avatar : The Last Airbender. **The Live-action Highlander villain, The Kurgan. **Uka Uka and Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot franchise of video games. **Dogpound'' in the ''2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''series on Nickelodeon. **Captain Byron Hadley in ''The Shawshank Redemption. **Terrifi-Guy in Dan Vs. **Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Hades in God of War III **The Evil Entity on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! **Trident in Teen Titans **Undertow in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea **Bald Guy in Recess: School's Out **Parallax in Green Lantern **Baron Praxis in Jak II *Not surprisingly, Mr. Krabs represents the Deadly Sin of Greed. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Elitist Category:Comedic Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Betrayed villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Graverobbers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Necessary Evil Category:Animal Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Burglars Category:Whip Users Category:Rivals Category:Singing Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crustaceans Category:Slanderers Category:Poisoner Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Forgers Category:Envious Villains Category:In love villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Torturer Category:Bombers Category:Outright Villains Category:Traitor Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Business Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Social Darwinists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Psychological Abusers Category:True Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Saboteurs Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Mad Scientist Category:Cheater Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Incriminators Category:Lego Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side